Historias Cruzadas
by Ishizu14
Summary: varios personajes con un solo destino encontrar el amor y enfrentar las adversidades
1. donde todo comienza

holissss somos aloqua y Ishizu14 somos nuevas aquí esperamos que les guste nuestra historia jajajaja es una combinación de todas las series anime que nos gustan( yugioh , inuyasha , naruto, etc.) bueno aquí las dejamos chao...

**El comienzo**

Es un hermoso amanecer en el enigmático Egipto, el faraón ackanamon daba un paseo daba su paseo real por el pueblo, pero nunca pensó que ese paseo cambiaria su vida.

Ahhhhh, me encanta pasear por el pueblo sentir como Ra toca con sus brazos cada parte de esta tierra- dijo el faraón con regocijo- guardia lléveme al bazar.

En ese mismo momento un chico estaba tratando de conseguir un poco de comida pero no pudo por que el mercader lo descubre y lo persigue hasta llegar donde se encuentra ackanamon y el detuvo al mercader de golpear al chico, este se le quedo viendo al faraón y el mercader se va, en ese momento atem sale del carruaje y se que observando a yugi (NA: Ahhhhh eso no se lo esperaban verdad a el, ni lo mencione ¬ _¬), el faraón ackanamon pudo notar esto y pensando en lo valiente que era el muchacho.

-muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo con decisión el faraón

-yugi- dijo mirando con un poco de desconfianza

¿Tienes familia muchacho?-dijo el faraón

No, toda mi familia murió- dijo yugi confuso por la pregunta

Ven conmigo quiero llevarte al palacio – dijo el faraón, el cual le dijo a los guardias que lo subieran al carruaje.

10 AÑOS DESPUES…

Ja, aquí nadie puede vencerme, son todos unos debiluchos-dijo yugi con arrogancia (NA: hay mijo que te pasó O_O?)

Durante los pasados 10 años yugi se convirtió en el orgullo de su padre y de todo el pueblo pero también se convirtió en un rebelde y rompe corazones, era un joven muy guapo de ojos amatista, cabello de mechones rubios con negro y en las puntas magenta (NA: todo un papasito jajajaja)

Yugi se encontraba en un bar peleando…

¡Ja, nadie puede ganarme!- dijo yugi riéndose

Ahhhhh maldito te voy a dar una lección – dijo un hombre del bar, aprovechando que yugi se distrajo le golpeo- hay tienes mocoso- dijo riéndose y en ese momento…

Tú nunca puedes estarte quieto verdad, yugi- dijo atem sonriendo con suspicacia

¡ATEM!- dijo yugi sorprendido.- espera un momento-dijo yugi golpeando al hombre

Padre se va a enojar si entera de esto-dijo atem suspirando

Tranquilo no se va a enterar porque no le vas a contar ¿verdad?- dijo yugi levantando una ceja

¿Y porque crees que no le diré?-dijo atem retándolo (NA: hay atem busca problema-_- pobre)

Por que soy tu hermano-dijo yugi

No se…-dijo atem

Porque te daré dinero- dijo yugi

Tengo todo el que quiero…-dijo atem con una sonrisa de victoria

Porque le diré a padre que te escapas de noche a un lugar de apuestas en tierras enemigas – dijo yugi con una sonrisa de victoria (NA: hay pero que presumidos¬ _¬)

¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- dijo atem sorprendido y asustado

Tengo mis medios- dijo yugi regocijándose en su victoria

Tú ganas, no puedo creer que me hagas esto-dijo atem fastidiado

Jajaja siempre gano ¿porque razón me llaman "el victorioso"- dijo yugi con cara de victoriosa mirando a atem

"El victorioso"? buen nombre para alguien sin talento, quien te lo puso el vagabundo de la esquina-dijo atem con tono sarcástico (NA: atem tu siempre tan elocuente ¿verdad?)

Yugi furioso le da un puñetazo en la cara a atem y lo dejo tirado en el piso y se fue furioso al palacio. Una vez en el palacio se encontró con su padre que lo noto furioso(NA: aloqua ¿escribiste tres veces "FURIOSO"? ¬ _¬)

¿Yugi porque estas furioso? Y atem?- dijo el padre de yugi

Me pelee con el estúpido de atem – dijo yugi alzando un poco la voz

Y porque te peleaste con el? que te dijo?-dijo su padre un poco sorprendido.

Yugi se calma un poco y le contesta a su padre- por que me dijo que no tenía talento y por eso lo golpee y lo deje tirado en el piso-dijo yugi con un tono de voz un poco débil.

Después de lo sucedido yugi se fue a su cuarto hasta la noche, a la hora de la cena atem regreso al palacio y se fue a su habitación, encontrándose a yugi dormido (NA: es una habitación compartida) atem se le acerca y le dice en voz baja.

Yugi despierta es hora de cenar-dijo atem, se acerca a la cama de de yugi y lo sacude hasta que poco a poco fue despertando y se encontró con atem sentado en su cama y le dijo.

¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo en tono sarcástico

Quiero hablar contigo-dijo atem

Pues yo no- dijo yugi molesto, se paro de su cama y trato de echar a atem del cuarto pero atem se resistió y obligo a yugi a que lo mirara a los ojo y que escuchara lo que quería decir (NA: recuerden aunque yugi es fuerte sigue siendo pequeño)

¡Escúchame! –dijo atem alzando la voz

¡No quiero suéltame ahora! –dijo yugi gritando y moviéndose para soltarse.

Perdóname por haber dicho lo de tu sobrenombre no pensé que te ibas a molestar-dijo atem suplicando (NA: jajajaja si vamos suplica jajajaja)

No te perdonare, todavía sigo molesto contigo-dijo yugi

¿Por qué no? Anda perdóname – dijo atem haciéndole cosquillas

Jajajaja no me hagas cosquillas-dijo yugi corriendo

Vamos no corras- dijo atem persiguiendo a yugi

Atem estaba persiguiendo a yugi pero los dos se tropiezan y caen en la cama pero atem pone los brazos a los lados para que no caiga todo su peso sobre yugi y sus rostros quedan muy cerca uno del otro, a pocos centímetros de besarse.

Ishizu14: les gusto el capitulo?

Atem: claro que les gusto yo aparecí en el jajajaja

Yugi: ¬ _¬ que presumido yo también aparecí y lo hice mejor que tu JAJA

(Yugi y atem se querían matar, el ambiente se ponía muy tenso)

Ishizu14 y aloqua: chicos tranquilos saben muy bien que ustedes están en NUESTRA historia así que se callan entendido?

(Yugi y atem se callaron inmediatamente les daba miedo semejante chicas)

Aloqua: por favor dejen comentarios pliss

Yugi y atem: por favorrrrrrr


	2. Dudas, nervios, confusion

Atem se acerca más pero en ese momento su padre entro al cuarto para llamarlos a cenar y los ve a los dos muy cerca y les dijo (NA: no porque estaban tan cerca)

¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Porque tan pegaditos?-dijo haciendo un tono gracioso

Eeeeh…no tenias…padre el culpable es el, me hizo cosquillas-dijo yugi con la voz temblorosa y muy apenado.

Atem se levanta y ayuda a yugi a levantarse y se van a cenar, cuando estaban cenando había un silencio incomodo hasta que el padre rompió el silencio.

¿Y que hacían en cuarto?- dijo el padre levantado la ceja y con una sonrisa picara

Nada ¿porque padre?-dijo yugi muy nervioso

Uhmm ¿seguro que nada? ¿Y por que estaban los dos en la cama tan pegaditos?- dijo en padre con la misma sonrisa picara.

¡No hacíamos nada! El empezó, me hizo cosquillas y empecé a correr y atem me persiguió y nos tropezamos y caímos ¿que pensabas? (NA: lo que todo el mundo piensa cariño…)- dijo yugi con la cara roja y un poco desesperada.

El padre mirando a mana con la ceja levantada y le sonríe a atem y yugi, se levanta de la mesa y se va a su cuarto y yugi se va hacia los jardines del palacio entonces comienza a oír una voz melodiosa va siguiendo el sonido de la voz y piensa en todo lo que paso en el cuarto cuando estaba con atem.

**/Flash back/**

Quiero habla contigo- dijo atem

Pues yo no – dijo yugi molesto, se paro de su cama y trato de echar a atem de su cuarto…_"por que lo quería echar del cuarto?", _pero atem se resistió y obligo a yugi a que lo mirara a los ojos y que escuchara lo que quería decir…_ "¿Por qué_ _se resistió? ¿Por que el me obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos? ¿Y por que quería que lo escuchara? Solo se perdono conmigo no tuvo nada que decir, me hizo cosquillas solo para hacerme reír pero ¿porque mas?"_

Perdóname por haber dicho lo de tu sobrenombre, no pensaba que te ibas a molestar- dijo atem suplicando_" ¿por que atem lo dijo suplicando?"_

No te perdonare todavía sigo molesta contigo- dijo yugi

¿Por qué no? Anda perdóname –dijo atem haciéndole cosquillas

Jajaja no me hagas cosquillas – dijo yugi corriendo

Jajaja no me hagas cosquillas- dijo yugi corriendo

Vamos no corras dijo atem persiguiendo a yugi._"¿Por que corrí? ¿Por que el me persiguió?" y lo mas importante ¿porque cuando caímos el se me acaba cada vez mas?_

**/ Fin del flash back/**

Yugi a medida que iba caminando se iba preguntando todo eso una y otra vez hasta llegar a donde se escuchaba la voz tan melodiosa y era su hermanastra tea una chica malvada que siempre esta molesta y odia a yugi y atem con todas sus fuerzas, yugi se le acerca y se queda escuchando su canto que se notaba muy triste hasta que termina de cantar y voltea y ve a yugi y lo mira con odio y dice

¿Tu que haces aquí a estas horas? Los mocosos como tu deberían estar ya en la cama y no fuera (NA: tu eres la mocosa idiota ojala algún día te mueras p**a)

Yo solo estaba respirando un poco de aire fresco y ya soy mayor de edad pudo cuidarme sola- dijo yugi un poco furioso.

Jumm todavía eres un niñato apenas tienes 18 años y un niño como tú no puede cuidarse solo- dijo tea caminando hacia la entrada del palacio, adiós…

Yugi se quedo acostado en el césped todavía pensando lo que había pasado con atem y se quedo dormido… pasan 15 minutos y yugi todavía no había llegado a la habitación y atem preocupado fue a buscarla, cuando sale del palacio se dirige a los jardines y ve yugi acostado en el césped y se le acerca y nota que esta dormido, atem se le sienta al lado para esperar que el a que se despertara pasan 5 minutos y atem se le agota la paciencia y empieza a agitar a yugi pero este no se despertaba, atem se le queda viendo muy fijamente hasta llegar al punto de querer besarlo, se acerca lentamente a su rostro y cuando están a punto de tocarse los labios, yugi abre los ojos y ve a atem muy cerca de su rostro pero atem en vez de besarlo se separa y dice

Idiota si te quedas durmiendo aquí afuera te morirás de frió y te enfermaras - dijo atem un poco insatisfecho… ven vamos para adentro necesitamos dormir, mañana hay que ayudar a padre con los trabajos.

La agarro la mano y lo llevo de regreso a la habitación cuando llegaron a la habitación atem soltó la mano de mana y se fue a dormir (NA: es la misma habitación pero con dos camas)

Yugi se cambio se acostó en la cama pero se para de nuevo para tomar agua en ese tropieza y cuando esta a punto de caer al piso atem sale de su cama muy rápido y lo agarra por la cintura y lo abraza y yugi trata de separarse de el pero no puede y atem se aleja un poco y dice

Me gustas yugi – dijo atem seductoramente

Les gusto? Eso esperamos aloqua y yo estábamos y poco deprimidas por no tener comentarios para que nos dieran su opinión pero agradecemos a circe 98 por su opinión

Atem: Soy un gran casanova traigo a todas loquitas por mi….

Ishizu: puede que tengas razón jajá

Aloqua: a mi me gusta mas yugi

Yugi: gr…gracias – sonrojado

En ese momento aparece esa perr… perdón tea

Ishizu: que haces aquí?

Tea: solo quería agradecerte por decir que mi voz es hermosa –dijo regodeándose

Ishizu: no te acomodes por que no sabes lo que te espera ¿verdad cariño?

De las sombras sale y desconocido…

¿?: Tienes mucha razón JAJAJA – se acerca a ishizu y le besa la mano- estoy ansioso por comenzar – dijo mirado tea

Ishizu: lo se lo se pero tienes que esperar un poco- sonriendo maliciosamente

Mientras tanto aloqua, atem y yugi se había escondido por les entro el miedo de ver a ishizu así. Tea tenía miedo pero no se dejaría de una tipa como ella y se fue

Aloqua: b...Bu... bueno hasta el próximo capitulo gracias


	3. el amor sincero

Atem se queda mirando a Yugi y se va acercando poco a poco, se queda mirando los labios de este con deseos de besarlos y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…..

¡Poom! Se cae de la cama y despierta, Yugi por el ruido se despierta asustada y ve tirado a Atem en el piso.

¿Qué haces allí? – Dijo Yugi confundido.

Soñé algo – Dijo Atem sonrojado y nervioso.

¿Y qué soñaste? – Dijo Yugi.

N… n.. Nada – Dijo Atem muy nervioso y sudando de los nervios.

Yugi se para de la cama y se sienta al lado de Atem y lo ve sudando, se levanto y fue a buscar una toalla para secar su sudor, mientras Yugi secaba el sudor de este, Atem se queda callado pero después le pregunta a Yugi.

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – Dijo Atem serio.

Porque eres mi hermano – Dijo Yugi un poco confundido por la pregunta.

Siempre eres amable conmigo y con nadie mas ¿Porque? – Dijo Atem un poco triste.

Ya te lo dije porque eres mi hermano y tú también eres amable conmigo – Dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

Atem levanta la cabeza y se le queda mirando fijamente, se le acerca un poco pero Yugi se aleja y se levanta del piso, en ese momento entra Seth.

Atem tu padre me mando a llamarte tiene algo importante que decirte – Dijo Seth muy serio.

Dile que en un momento voy – Dijo Atem mirándolo.

Está bien yo le digo pero te quiero alla en 10 minutos – Dijo Seth.

Está bien – Dijo Atem.

Seth cierra la puerta y se va, entonces Yugi con un poco de pesar dice.

Bueno está bien ve, te vere mañana –Dijo Yugi.

Bueno hasta luego Yugi – Dijo Atem listo para encontrarse con su padre.

Atem salió apurado y nervioso a encontrarse con su padre porque no quería pensar el sueño de esta mañana "¿Qué habrá querido decir ese sueño?" "Aaaah nadie se tiene que enterar de esto".

Atem se preguntaba eso en todo el camino hasta que llego y la voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Atem hijo tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo su padre muy serio – Es importante.

Dime padre ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Dijo Atem serio por eso tan importante que le quería decir su padre.

Tienes que ir a Grecia mañana en la mañana por qué visitaras a la princesa, tu futura esposa – Sentencio su padre.

¿¡QUE!? – Dijo Atem con asombro no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su padre ¿Casarme? ¿Yo?

Si hijo, desde el día de tu nacimiento tienes un compromiso matrimonial con la menor de las princesas, la princesa Kagome – Dijo el Faraón con voz autoritaria.

Lo que Atem y el Faraón no sabían es que Yugi estaba escuchando todo lo que dijeron escondido detrás de las columnas del salón del trono, en cuanto escucho eso, sintió como si le faltara algo por dentro, no lo podía creer ¿Por qué me siento asi? ¿Por qué debería de importarme? Esto es estúpido. Yugi se fue corriendo de ahí sin que nadie lo notara lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar, las lagrimas lo amenazaban con traicionarlo.

Padre, yo no me quiero casar con alguien que no conozco, ni amo – Dijo Atem tratando de razonar con su padre.

No hijo ya tienes un compromiso, no puedes retirarlo, además poco a poco la iras conociendo de seguro que se gustaran – Dijo el Faraón sin importarle los que dijera su hijo.

Atem sabía que si padre no iba a cambiar de opinión así que mejor se fue a su cuarto…. Cuando entro se encontró con Yugi acostado en su cama, parecía dormida así que la dejo tranquila.

"Ahora ¿Qué hago? no me quiero casar, no quiero dejar Yugi solo no soportaría verla triste, eso no.

Atem se encontraba en un predicamento no sabía que hacer y no encontraba solución.

POV Yugi.

"Snif… Snif… Snif ¿Qué hago? Siento una gran tristeza por dentro, de seguro Atem está muy feliz con la noticia… Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sentido Atem en ese momento en que nos caímos y estuvimos a punto de…. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar ese pensamiento estaba más roja que un tomate.

POV Atem.

Yugi ¿Abras sentido lo mismo que yo cuando casi nos besamos? Ojala hubiera podido besar esos dulces labios que probé en tus sueños".

En ese momento en que ambos tenían un solo pensamiento.

"Yo… Te amo – Pensaron ambos al unisonó.

En Grecia…

Kagome estaba pensando en lo que dijo su padre esta mañana, sabía que tenía que obedecer a su padre pero… ¿Como podía amar a una persona que no había visto nunca?

Flash Back.

Hija, en unos dias vendrá tu prometido a conocerte.. Quiero que estés lista.

Fin del Flash Back.

En la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, los caballos y camellos estaban preparados con las provisiones para este largo viaje a Grecia, Atem se encontraba con un semblante muy serio, no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a hacer…

Yugi se despierta y ve que Atem no estaba en su cama, Yugi se levanta, mira por la ventana y ve muchos caballos, camellos, soldados y ve a su padre y a Atem, Yugi se cambia rápido y baja corriendo y llega donde está su padre y le dice.

Padre por favor déjeme ir – Dijo Yugi con un poco de sueño.

Lo siento hijo no puedes te tienes que quedar a cuidar a tu hermanastra (NA: aloqua: Acuérdense que Tea es su hermanastra ._., Ichizu14: la mal pari… aloqua: ya ya ya ya sigamos…) – Dijo su padre mientras se arreglaba para salir.

Ella se puede cuidar sola yo quiero ir con ustedes, prometo no molestar padre por favor por lo que más quieras en el mundo – Dijo Yugi suplicando.

Está bien, te llevare pero no te quejes en el viaje – Dijo su padre.

Lo prometo – Dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

Yugi arregla su caballo, se monta en él y se queda un rato viendo a Atem que estaba a su lado arreglando su caballo, Atem cuando se voltea ve que el caballo de Yugi no tiene bien amarrado a silla de montar del caballo, Yugi se mueve y cuando está cayendo Atem corre y lo agarra y quedan pegados de la cara.

¿Cómo puede ser que a tu edad no sepas amarrar bien la silla de montar a un caballo? – Dijo Atem con un tono sarcástico.

No es mi culpa que no sepa poner bien la silla, es que alguien no me enseña – Dijo Yugi mirándolo.

A bueno te enseñare presta atención, primero le pones el bozal, segundo le pones la silla de montar y la ajustas pero no tan fuerte porque el caballo puede quedar sin aire y tercero volver a mirar todo para ver si está bien para no caerte, listo ¿Ya sabes? – Dijo Atem con superioridad y cruzando los brazos.

Ok ok, profesor Atem – Dijo Yugi desviando la mirada y montándose al caballo.

Ya era la hora de marcharse del palacio, el Faraón estaba al frente de sus hijos y les dice.

Bueno hijos este viaje será muy largo, Yugi no estés quejándote en el viaje y Atem estarás al lado de Yugi.

¿Y por qué yo? El está muy grandecito para cuidarse solo – Dijo Atem "aparentando" fastidio, pero en realidad estaba muy contento de pasar tiempo con Yugi.

Porque yo lo digo – dijo el Faraón con autoridad, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos entre ellos.

Yo no tengo problema – Dijo Yugi inocentemente.

Bien todo arreglado, vámonos – Dijo el Faraón y comenzaron a encaminarse a Grecia, este viaje le iba a llevar un mes y medio (NA: Ishizu14:en ese tiempo pasa muchas cosas ¬¬, aloqua: créanme muchas cosas buajajajaja ò.ó lml), en la primera semana se les estaba terminando el agua y la comida y el oasis más cercano quedaba a 70km de donde se encontraban, algunos comenzaron a alucinar, en especial Yugi y Atem.

Ah - h - Ah ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una rana voladora o un rinoceronte con un tutu rosa? – Dijo Yugi mareada y con los ojos nublados.

Ahh me falta un brazo!, ah no no, ya lo encontré – Dijo Atem agarrando una rama y tratando de ponérselo – No me puedo poner mi brazo ¡AYUDA!.

Pero si tu brazo lo tienes puesto, eso es una rama – dijo el Faraón desesperado, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantos días faltaban para llegar.

Ya se estaba ocultando el sol cuando Yugi ve un oasis y dice.

¿Eso no es un oasis? – Dijo Yugi señalando el oasis.

¿Oasis? – Dijo el Faraón mirando el lugar que señalaba mana.

Y en realidad era un oasis, muy bello, de aguas color zafiro, de abundantes palmeras con cocos y abundantes flores (NA: ishizu14: todo un paraíso verdad?) todo el mundo se alegro y celebro, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar agua y abastecerse para seguir el viaje, en cambio dos individuos se alejaron del grupo porque querían bañarse en el oasis.

Yo primero – Dijo Yugi quitándose la ropa detrás de unos arbustos.

Bueno está bien – Dijo Atem esperando recostado de una palmera.

Yugi se fue a bañar, estaba disfrutando de su baño.

Ahhh que delicia, estas aguas están ricas – Dijo Yugi adentrándose más en las aguas y comienza a cantar…

Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda, que una hembra gitana conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer – Dijo cantando mientras se bañaba Atem lo escuchaba, "tiene la voz más inocente y hermosa que he escuchado".

De repente se detiene el canto, Atem alarmado fue a ver qué pasaba, se asoma y no ve a Yugi, entonces entra al oasis y se sumerge para rescatar a Yugi que se estaba ahogando, lleva a Yugi a la superficie y ve que no reacciona.

Yugi, Yugi despierta por favor – Dijo Atem desesperado – Le daré respiración boca a boca – Dijo un poco sonrojado, poco a poco se le acerca mirando sus labios queriéndolos besar.

Atem une sus labios con los de Yugi, le tapa la nariz y empieza a soplarle aire, se separa y presiona su pecho para sacar el agua de sus pulmones (NA: aloqua: vamos Atem tu puedes, tu puedes :D) y lo repitió hasta que Yugi recupero conciencia.

Hum, hum , A… atem ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Yugi con voz débil.

Idiota me tenia preocupado, pensaba que era broma, no que te ibas a ahogar de verdad – Dijo Atem enojado y llorando y en ese momento lo abraza muy fuerte, Yugi extrañado le pregunta.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Yugi separándose de Atem.

Me preocupaste ¿Qué pasa si hubieras muerto? – Dijo Atem mirándolo a los ojos.

Yugi en ese momento recordó lo que escucho en el palacio sobre el matrimonio y le dice gritando.

¡No hubiera pasado nada yo no te importo, no le importo a nadie! – Dijo Yugi con varias lágrimas en el rostro.

A mí me importas mucho, Yugi yo te amo ¡Entiéndelo! – Dijo Atem gritando – yo no amo a mas nadie, tú me importas mucho Yugi – Dijo Atem mirando fijo a Yugi.

Yugi se quedo sorprendido y cuando el menos lo esperaba, Atem se le acerca, le abraza y le susurra al oído – Te amo Yugi… y lo besa apasionadamente, poco a poco se funden en ese beso, Yugi pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Atem, quien lo pega más a su cuerpo.

Cuando recordaron que debían respirar, se separaron muy sonrojados, no podían creer lo que habían hecho, no sabían que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero en ese momento Yugi dijo.

Yo… tam.. También te… te… amo – Dijo Yugi mirándolo a los ojos y muy sonrojado.

En ese momento se acerca un guardia que los estaba buscando porque era hora de irse.

Majestades hora de irse – Grito el guardia.

Atem y Yugi estaban nerviosos, se encontraban los dos solos y no querían que los vieran, se escondieron detrás de unas plantas y gritaron.

Ya vamos, un momento – Dijeron al unisonó.

Majestades, vamos a seguir con nuestro camino a Grecia – Dijo el guardia.

Gracias por el aviso – Dijo Atem más tranquilo.

El guardián se fue y Atem y Yugi salieron del arbusto aliviados por no ser descubiertos, se vistieron y fueron con los demás.

¿Dónde estaban hijos? – Dijo el Faraón cuando los vio salir.

Por ahí – Dijeron al unisonó.

El faraón miro a sus hijos con un poco de duda, luego siguió su camino, mientras Atem y Yugi se fueron a sus caballos con la felicidad en sus rostros.

POV Atem.

"Creo que mi vaso de la felicidad se termino se desbordar, por fin pude probar esos dulces labios, tanto tiempo esperando para todo esto y por fin lo he conseguido, he conseguido el amor de Yugi".

Ya era de noche faltaban unos días para llegar a Grecia pero hacia mucho frio y se acercaba una tormenta de arena, así que se detuvieron y acampar ahí mismo, Yugi y Atem dormirían en carpas individuales.

Bueno acampemos aquí y cuando Ra despierte volveremos a seguir, buenas noches a todos – Dijo el Faraón y luego entra a su carpa. Yugi y Atem se miraron sonrientes y se despidieron.

Buenas noches Yugi – Dijo Atem.

Buenas noches Atem – Dijo Yugi con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pasada la media noche, Yugi no podía dormir asi que salió y fue a la carpa de Atem, se acerco silenciosamente a él y lo despertó.

Atem despierta por favor – Dijo Yugi, quería hablar con alguien.

¿Yugi? ¿Qué haces aquí en media noche? – Dijo Atem adormilado.

No puedo dormir – Dijo Yugi suspirando.

Ven acércate – Dijo Atem para tranquilizarlo.

Yugi se acerca y Atem lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el.

Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Atem con seriedad.

Estaba pensando… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Si te tienes que casar – Dijo Yugi preocupado.

No pasara nada – Dijo Atem, Yugi lo miro con confusión y tristeza, Atem noto eso y siguió hablando – No pasara nada porque no me voy a casar.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, si no padre se enojara – Dijo Yugi con miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Atem.

No importa, yo te amo y no hay nada que hacer – Dijo Atem con decisión, mira a Yugi a los ojos, lo acerco mas a él y le dio un tierno beso.

Te amo Atem – Dijo Yugi antes de caer dormida.

Duerme mi pequeño ángel – Dijo Atem al verla dormir plácidamente.

Fin.

Aloqua: aaaah que lindo eres Atem *-*.

Atem: e.. eeh bueno ettoooo….

Ishizu14: aloqua es mejor que corras por tu vida!

Aloqua: eeeeh y por qué?

Ishizu14: como pudistes poner a Atem a que dijera todas esas cosas bonitaaaaas!

Aloqua sale corriendo por toda la sala y ishizu14 va detrás de ella lanzándole lámparas, bombas de agua, pelotas de boliche, un gato? ._. (miaaaauuuu _ xD).

Aloqua: oooh una moneda – se agacha para agarrarla y ishizu14 tropieza con la cabeza de aloqua y cae de frente al piso.

Yugi: que es todo este ruidoo? No ven que estoy durmiendo.

Ishizu14: oye oye oye estabas… porque yo te veo que no estás dormido.

Yugi: aaah bueno estaba u_u, Ateeeem :D

Atem: Yugiiiiii :D

Aloqua: EJEM! bueno gracias minna por ver este capítulo :D la mayoría fue mi idea _ si si si soy muy cursi ¬¬ bueno matta neee :D despídanse pinches ¬¬.

Ishizu, Yugi, Atem: ettooooo nos vemos fictioners _o :D


	4. la tortura mas cruel

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo, los caballos preparados, los soldados preparados, excepto por dos personas que todavía no habían despertado….

Yugi y Atem se encontraban en la carpa, disfrutando de la compañía hasta que la luz se filtra en la carpa y le da en los ojos a Atem.

Vamos Yugi levántate– Dijo Atem un poco dormido.

5 minutos maaas – Dijo Yugi abrazando mas a Atem para no despertarse.

Yugi, hay que levantarnos - Dijo Atem despertando poco a poco.

No quiero – Dijo Yugi enrollándose en las sabanas.

Vamos – Dijo Atem moviendo a Yugi, como no se levantaba, Atem se le ocurrió un idea "el tiene cosquillas", lo miro pícaramente, se le acerca a él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Jajajaja nooo! No por favor! Jajaja cosquillas noo! – Dijo Yugi que casi no podía respirar.

¿Te levantaras? – Dijo Atem pícaramente.

Si, si, si pero para por favor para – Dijo Yugi todavía riéndose.

Atem dejo de hacerle cosquillas y le ayudo a levantarse.

Ah bueno, hay que seguir – Dijo con fastidio.

Vamos no pongas esa cara – Dijo Atem para darle ánimos, le sonríe, se acerca y le da un beso muy suave, pero en ese momento pasa un guardia llamando a los príncipes.

Majestades es hora de irse – Dijo el guardia acercándose a la carpa.

Atem y Yugi al escuchar que los llamaban se separaron nerviosos y se arreglaron y salieron antes de que los vieran besándose en la carpa, cuando llegan a donde estaba su padre, el guardia le estaba hablando en el oído y cuando termino el padre le dijo a Yugi y a Atem que hablaran a solas con él.

El guardia me ha dicho que estaban dormidos en la misma carpa y cuando él fue que los vio muy pegaditos ¿A qué se debió eso? – Dijo su padre con una sonrisa un poco picara y levantando una ceja.

Yugi y Atem muy nerviosos por lo que dijo su padre empezaron a tartamudear y Atem puso la cara muy seria y dijo.

Padre hay algo que quiero decirte… yo estoy… e… enamorado de Yugi, el me gusta no me interesa lo que digas no cambiare de parecer – Dijo Atem serio.

Su padre y Yugi se quedaron anonadados por lo que dijo Atem, había un silencio muy incomodo que rondaba por todo el ambiente hasta que el padre rompe el silencio y dice.

Atem sabes que no puedo permitir eso, tu estas comprometido con la princesa Kagome, que esto no se repita de nuevo, ¿Entendido? – Dijo el Faraón molesto.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

Maldito, mi plan se arruino ahora no podre quedarme con el trono – Dijo Tea furiosa caminando por la sala del trono.

De repente se escuchan unos ruidos ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo asustada. Ese momento aparecen 7 personas encapuchadas.

Jajajaja! Tu peor pesadilla! Jajajajaja! – Dijo el jefe del grupo – Atrápenla – Ordeno.

Tea corrió pero la atraparon y la dejaron inconsciente, minutos después despertó en un cuarto oscuro, trato de escapar pero tenía las manos y pies atados, intento gritar pero estaba amordazada. De repente apareció uno de los del grupo y dijo.

¿Estás asustada? – Dijo sínicamente, Tea asintió con la cabeza – Pues prepárate por que te voy a hacer sufrir – Tea no dijo nada solo pudo mirar esos fríos ojos color lavanda que la miraban con cinismo – Antes que comenzar con la diversión me presento, yo soy Hakudoshi, ahora empecemos.

Hakudochi se acerco a Tea y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la tira al piso, luego se le acerca y le hala del cabello y Tea grita del dolor.

Jajajaja que divertido es esto me encanta verte sufrir pero tranquila ahora viene lo mejor – Dijo con una mirada más fría que el hielo y una sonrisa macabra que cuando lo mirabas te paralizabas y se te ponía la piel de gallina y palida (NA: aloqua: que miedoooo T-T, ishizu14: buajajajaja siiii por fiiiin veré sufrir a Teaaa buajajajajajaja) – Continuemos.

Hakudoshi saca una hojilla y empieza a hacer cortes en todo el cuerpo – ¡AAAHHH! – Grito Tea de sufrimiento y dolor, no soportaba mas esta tortura, después agarra un cuchillos y has más profundas (NA: ishizu14: el cuchillo, el cuchillo!) las heridas y le hace una cicatriz en la cara, Tea estaba tirada en el piso llorando, suplicando por que acabara esto, en ese momento Hakudoshi la mira con una sonrisa malvada y se acerca con un látigo y comienza de nuevo con la tortura.

AAAHHH! – Grito Tea cuando el látigo cayó sobre su cuerpo, era mucho el dolor, no lo soportaba, una y otra vez callo el látigo en su cuerpo, se detuvo para luego sentir un dolor mayor cuando agua hirviendo cayó sobre sus heridas.

Después le amarra las muñecas y alrededor de su cuello y le da golpes en el estomago hasta que bota sangre por la boca, luego la levanta y la maquilla, después agarra un cuchillo y le hace cortadas en los brazos, pecho y piernas, luego agarra una aguja y un hilo y le cose las heridas.

Luego hala de la cuerda que tiene en el cuello y la ahorca pero antes de que ella muera la baja y ve en su cara que está sufriendo y hakudoshi le dice.

Tranquila falta el acto final jajajaja! – Dijo dedicándole una mirada fría y penetrante.

La llevo a un cuarto y busco un vestido, la vistió y le dijo – Ahora tendras una muerte muy bella – Con una risa traumante.

En el patio había un trono y Hakudoshi la sienta allí y le amarra las manos y piernas y le dice: Fue un placer jugar contigo – prende una rama y la tira encima de ella y la prende en llamas, Hakudoshi disfrutando escuchar los gritos de Tea mientras se quemaba viva, empieza a reírse de forma macabra y locamente y dice.

Jajajaja que divertido quiero hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez con Yugi…

Hakudoshi una vez termino de "jugar" con Tea se dirigió a hablar con su jefe Seth (NA: ishizu14: esa no se la esperaban, ¿Verdad? el sacerdote es malo) una vez llego a su destino se acerco y le dijo.

He concluido mi misión, mi señor – Dijo Hakudoshi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Muy bien pronto tendremos lo que queremos – Dijo muy complacido de cómo avanzaban, Hakudoshi hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Con Yugi y Atem…

Pero padre yo lo amo – Dijo Atem furioso.

No quiero peros, tú tienes un compromiso y tu deber es cumplirlo, te casaras con la Princesa Kagome y olvidate de Yugi – Dijo el padre furioso y alzando la voz.

No lo voy a olvidar nunca, no puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien que no conozco y que no quiero, yo amo a Yugi y a nadie más – Dijo Atem con una mirada fría – Me retiro – Dijo Atem saliendo de la carpa y llevándose a Yugi con él.

Los dos se fueron a sus carpas y Yugi se va a la carpa de Atem, este ve cuando el entra pero hace como si no lo hubiese visto y Yugi ordena las cosas y Atem se le queda viendo fijamente, se le acerca, le abraza y le dice al oído.

No quiero perderte, no quiero alejarte de mi lado, hare todo lo posible por estar siempre contigo, yo… te amo Yugi – Dijo Atem con una lágrima en su mejilla.

Yugi se queda sin palabras, inclina la cabeza y dice.

Pero te tendras que casar con la princesa Kagome – Dijo Yugi a punto de llorar, se da la vuelta y abraza a Atem con sus lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Atem le abraza fuerte, se arrodillan y quedan sentados en el piso, Atem levanta la cara de Yugi mojada de sus lágrimas, las seca con sus dedos y le dice.

No me casare con la princesa, yo te amo a ti – Dijo Atem dándole un dulce, profundo y largo beso.

El faraón los ve y se va.

Después de 2 horas cabalgando por fin llegan al palacio y van donde el altar del emperador, allí estaban las tres princesas, un guardia y el emperador, Atem, Yugi y el Faraón se acercan y hacen una reverencia y el Faraón dice.

Buenas tardes su majestad soy Ackanamon el Faraon egipcio y he venido por el compromiso que mi hijo Atem tiene con la princesa Kagome – Dijo el Faraon serio y con mucho respeto.

Buenas tardes majestad, me llamo Atem es un placer – Dijo Atem serio.

La princesa Kagome se acerca, ve a Atem y cree que le gusta pero no está segura, Yugi con la cabeza inclinada atrás de Atem.

Atem se para y voltea, mira a Yugi y piensa.

Ahora ¿Cómo hago para no casarme? – Dijo Atem sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Sirviente lleve a los invitados a sus habitaciones – Dijo su majestad.

Si su majestad, por favor síganme – Dijo la sirviente dirigiéndose a los demás.

Pasan 6 días, Atem y la princesa Kagome están dando un paseo por el jardín del palacio, Yugi estaba acostado dejaba de un árbol, Atem lo ve y piensa.

Qué lindo se ve dormido – Pensó Atem con una sonrisa en su cara.

La princesa Kagome lo mira confundida, le sigue hablando y caminan hacia la puerta para entrar a la sala, en eso Yugi se despierta, se levanta y camina hacia la mesa, se sienta, el guardia llamado Inuyasha lo ve, se le acerca y le dice.

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Inuyasha amablemente.

¿Eh? Ah, hola Inuyasha, estoy distrayendo un poco – Dijo Yugi con un tono triste.

Oye ¿Por qué estas triste? – Dijo Inuyasha confundido y con curiosidad.

No estoy triste – Dijo Yugi tratando de convencerlo.

Uhmm bueno si tu lo dices – Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a él cada vez mas.

Yugi nota que él se estaba acercando, cuando quiso pararlo él le agarro las manos, Yugi tratando de liberarse se hace una cortada en la pierna muy profundo y larga con la mesa, Atem salió de la puerta y miro a Inuyasha y Yugi agarrados de la mano, Inuyasha voltea hacia donde esta Atem y le dice.

Mira lo que hare con tu amado – Inuyasha se voltea y le da un beso en los labios a Yugi, el trata de liberarse pero no puede, Atem sale corriendo y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Inuyasha dejándolo tirado en el piso, Atem carga en su espalda a Yugi y sale corriendo a su habitación, allí Atem la baja y la sienta en el piso, Yugi llorando se cubre la cara y le dice.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Dijo Yugi llorando sin control.

No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, la culpa la tiene el – Dijo Atem acariciándole la cabeza.

Pero si yo me hubiera ido no hubiera pasado nada – Dijo Yugi secándose las lagrimas de su cara.

Tranquilo Yugi, yo parare esas lagrimas – Dijo Atem quitándole las manos de su cara.

Atem le acaricia la cara y le da un beso dulce, cálido y muy apasionado.

Fin.

Aloqua: siii terminamos el capitulo 4 *-*.

Ishizu14: uuufff que cansancio x_x por lo menos lo terminamos.

Yugi: oigan oigan eso me da mucha pena, porque tienen que hacer público nuestro beso? _.

Atem: jajaja hay Yugi que tierno eres _o.

Yugi: jejeje gracias Atem :D.

Aloqua: aaawww que lindos *-*.

Aloqua va donde están Atem y Yugi y los abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Ishizu14: bueno bueno espero subir más capítulos los fines de semana :D, si terminamos el capitulo 5, aloqua los subirá el sábado o domingo (si puede) ¬¬.

Aloqua: matta neee :D


	5. Luchar por amor

Atem deja de besarlo – Vez hice que pararan las lagrimas, no pasa nada todo está bien – Dijo Atem sonriéndole y abrazándolo muy fuerte. Atem se separa y ve que la pierna de Yugi está sangrando.

Yugi, ¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna? – Dijo Atem preocupado.

Me resbale y me estrelle contra la mesa y había una parte muy filosa y me corte – Dijo Yugi mirándole la cara a Atem.

Fue cuando ese chico te beso ¿Verdad? – Dijo Atem molesto.

Trate de liberarme de él pero, era muy fuerte y no pude – Dijo Yugi inclinando la cabeza.

Tranquilo, ya todo está bien – Dijo Atem buscando en el armario algunas vendas y medicinas. Mientras Yugi toca su pierna y grita del dolor.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Atem acercándose a Yugi con las vendas y medicinas en sus manos.

Lo siento, es que me toque la pierna – Dijo Yugi adolorido.

Ven, vamos a vendar tu pierna – Dijo Atem sonriéndole.

Atem agarra la venda y empieza a envolver con delicadeza su pierna, Yugi aliviado porque ya no sentía mucho dolor y se acuesta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Descansa, mi querido ángel – Dijo Atem con una sonrisa en su cara.

Atem guarda el resto de las vendas y las medicinas, se acerca a Yugi, lo mira un rato contemplando su belleza, sus ojos radiantes e hipnotizantes, le da un tierno beso y se va de la habitación. Atem va caminando por el palacio y se encuentra a Inuyasha, se le acerca, lo agarra de la camisa.

¿Por qué besaste a Yugi? – Dijo Atem mirándolo fríamente.

Porque si, ¿Tienes algún problema con que lo haya besado? – Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

Idiota te matare – Dijo Atem levantando el puño.

Sabias que si golpeas a un guardia real, ¿Te expulsan del palacio automáticamente aunque seas el príncipe? – Dijo Inuyasha con una voz macabra.

Atem con rabia baja el brazo y suelta a Inuyasha, cuando este se iba, se le acerca.

Por cierto el tiene los labios más dulces y suaves – Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Atem.

Atem con rabia se marcha e Inuyasha sonríe. En la habitación ya Yugi se había despertado pero seguía acostado, Atem entra a la habitación, se acerca a la cama y se le queda viendo, en ese momento Yugi abre los ojos y ve a Atem a su lado, se levanta.

¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que te quedarías aquí – Dijo Yugi frotándose los ojos.

Lo siento, te desperté, bueno estaba caminando por el palacio – Dijo Atem mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

No te preocupes, estaba despierto – Dijo Yugi bajando la cabeza y se escapa una lágrima hasta rodar por sus mejillas.

¿Yugi? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Atem preocupado.

Me duele mucho la pierna, lo siento por preocuparte – Dijo Yugi secando la lagrima de su mejilla, para luego sentarse en la cama.

Yugi no te disculpes, me gusta preocuparme por ti – Dijo Atem sonriéndole y acariciándole el cabello.

Atem.. – Dijo Yugi acercándose a él.

¿Dime? – Dijo Atem mirando los ojos de Yugi fijamente.

Te… Te amo – Dijo Yugi abrazando a Atem.

Yo también te amo – Dijo Atem levantándole la barbilla a Yugi y plantándole un dulce y apasionado beso.

Paso varios segundos y por fin el aire reclamo acto de presencia, Yugi se le queda mirando fijamente a Atem contemplando esa piel morena, ojos radiantes y sus labios delgados pero carnosos (NA: aloqua: Uy si Uy si, como si no fueran comunes los ojos marrones con verde y gris como los míos _, Ishizu14: Pinche suertuda ¬¬, aloqua: jijiji estas celosa porque tienes ojos color café oscuro :P, Ishizu14: Ya cállate! ¡Al fic!)Yugi se acerca a los labios de Atem y muerde la parte inferior de sus labios haciendo que Atem abriendo la boca y escapara un pequeño gemido que después fue ahogado en el beso de Yugi, cuando ellos están besándose alguien abre la puerta de la habitación, era Kagome buscando a Atem, cuando los ve besándose se les abre los ojos de par en par.

¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Dijo Kagome sorprendida y hablando en un tono muy alto.

Atem y Yugi se sorprendieron mucho y se separan, voltean y miran a Kagome con una gran sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que sabia donde estaba su habitación? Era una pregunta muy curiosa y a la vez extraña.

Princesa Kagome, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo Atem con los nervios de punta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estabas besando a Yugi? – Dijo Kagome un con la sorpresa.

Me había resbalado y sin querer tropecé con él y lo bese – Dijo Atem con seguridad en lo que había dicho.

Uhm ok, Atem quiero hablar contigo acerca de la boda, a solas – Dijo Kagome con seriedad mirando a Yugi, provocando que este quedara en shock, tan solo la pronunciación de esa palabra le provocaba escalofríos, Yugi bajo la cabeza y se levanto de la cama y apoyándose de la pared consiguió dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación y salir de allí, llego hasta un jardín, se sentó bajo un árbol y se quedo dormido, mientras tanto Kagome y Atem hablaban acerca de la boda.

Bueno tú te vestirás con una ropa elegante, una toga y una capa, llevaras accesorios de oro puro y collares decorados de diamantes y rubíes – Dijo Kagome con una lista en sus manos – Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Adiós – Sentencio volteándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Atem aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir corriendo a buscar a Yugi, cerró la puerta y corrió como nunca jamás lo había hecho, busco cuarto por cuarto, rincón por rincón, pasillo por pasillo pero no lo encontró, en ese momento que se iba a dar por vencido, oye un gemido ¡Era Yugi! Salió corriendo mientras seguía los gemidos, cuando ve en el jardín a Inuyasha tocando y besando a Yugi, Atem mira eso y se acerca a este y lo patea para que se alejara de Yugi, en eso Atem se acerca a Yugi y ve su camisa desabotonada, Atem le habla a Yugi pero no respondía, abrocho los botones de su camisa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y empezó a patearlo, Kagome escucha los golpes y los gritos y decide ir a ver que sucedía y encontró a Atem pateando a Inuyasha con mucha fuerza, Kagome grita el nombre de Atem pero no le hacía caso, así que decidió acercarse a él (NA: aloqua: no te acerques te pasara algo malo ._.), le toca el brazo el brazo y este le da una cachetada a Kagome y esta cae al suelo, (NA: aloqua: te lo dije! Nunca me hacen caso ¬¬) Inuyasha ve como cae, se levanta rápidamente y le da un puñetazo a Atem causando que escupiera sangre y empezaran a pelear a muerte, en eso Yugi se despierta y ve a los dos peleando, se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia ellos, cuando Inuyasha le iba a golpear a Atem, Yugi corre y se atraviesa causando que le golpearan en el estomago, Atem agarra a Yugi antes de que cayera.

No peleen, por favor… - Dijo Yugi con mucha debilidad y con ojos perdidos.

¿Por qué te atravesaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo Atem soltando varias lágrimas que caían en el rostro de Yugi.

Era la única forma de que pararas, además no quería que te lastimaran – Dijo Yugi secando las lagrimas de Atem con sus mano – Oye, deja de pelear por favor.. Vamos a la habitación, vale? – Sentencio Yugi sonriéndole.

Está bien – Dijo Atem cargando a Yugi y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se dirige a Kagome, le acaricia la mejilla y le da un tierno beso en los labios, cuando se separa, Kagome abre los ojos e Inuyasha sonríe.

¿Está bien princesa? – Dijo Inuyasha ayudando a Kagome a levantarse.

Uhm.. Me siento un poco mareada – Dijo Kagome recostándose en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Tranquila, ya todo paso – Dijo Inuyasha separando a Kagome de su pecho, esta se queda viendo los dorados y atractivos ojos de este, dejándose hipnotizar por ellos, mirándolos fijos deseando verlos para siempre y vivir de ellos. Inuyasha se quedo deslumbrado por los bellos ojos cafés resplandecientes y con brillo único, los dos jóvenes estaban cautivados por su gran belleza. Inuyasha por su parte se mordió el labio inferior, quería volver a besar esos suaves y carnosos de nuevo, Inuyasha se va acercando a Kagome hasta darle un cálido y apasionado beso haciendo que fuera correspondido. Kagome enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este y profundizo más el beso, provocando que se separaran por falta de aire.

Yugi estaba acostado y Atem esperando a que el despertara agarrando su mano, cuando este despertó lo primero que Atem hizo fue abrazarlo muy fuerte y después besarlo. Yugi se sorprendió por el beso tan repentino, pero después enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Atem y profundizo el beso hasta volverse más apasionado y un poco salvaje. Atem se separa de Yugi quedando a solo 5 cm de su cara sintiendo la respiración de ambos, Yugi se quedo mirando los hermosos ojos amatistas que este poseía. Atem lo mira fijo con preocupación por la cara un poco caída que este tenía por la causa del golpe, lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

Atem, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Yugi acariciándole su puntiagudo y liso cabello.

Lo siento, es mi culpa que te hayan golpeado, todo ha sido mi culpa – Dijo Atem levantándose, dejando mostrar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cayendo en el rostro de Yugi.

Yugi lleva sus manos al rostro de Atem para secar sus lágrimas, los dos se sientan y Yugi lo abraza sentándose en las piernas de este.

Tranquilo tontito, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie la tiene, no te dejare de amar por eso – Dijo Yugi susurrándole al oído, luego le agarro el rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, fue un beso muy dulce y apasionado, Atem se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amado Yugi y por el repentino beso pero después cerró los ojos para disfrutar del dulce beso (NA: aloqua: creo que hay mucho romance xD, Ishizu14: ¿En serio? No me digas ¬¬, aloqua: Bakaa! e_e).

Los dos se separaron por falta de aire, Kagome y Inuyasha justo pasaban por al frente de la habitación y esta decide entrar pero sin tocar, ya que no quería sorpréndelos con su inesperada visita, abrió la puerta, lo que encontró fue nada más y nada menos que Yugi y Atem abrazándose muy dulcemente.

FIN.

Aloqua: Por fin el quinto capítulo.. Muy romántico pero bueee.. xD

Ishizu14: Si, mucho la verdad ._.

Aloqua: Ya pues, el próximo capítulo abra mas acción lo prometo, como el día de la.. aydvauydvapfd.

Ishizu14 le da una patada que la manda a volar y parte la ventana de su cuarto, provocando que quedara inconsciente.

Ishizu14: Esta aloqua no la soporto e_e.. – Miranda psicológica a las fans – eeh bueno Adiós! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Aloqua: Ishizu14 no te saldrás con la tuya – Cae otra vez inconsciente.


End file.
